Alone no more
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes being alone isn't the best option. VincentxOC one-shot for Keyx Valentine


**Disclaimer: **I don not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC does not belong to me either. Enjoy!

You just defeated the last of the Deepground soldiers left standing as you got Vincent and Yuffie to the safety of the back of the WRO truck. A lot has been going on ever since Deepground showed their faces up. You hate Deepground for what they did to Vincent. He got hurt badly when he got confronted by the Tsviet known as Rosso the Crimson.

You sat by Vincent's side as he was recovering from the injury in his chest. Yuffie sat next to you watching Vincent and suddenly she gasped.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" You asked as her face looked shocked.

"Look!" The ninja pointed to the hole in Vincent's chest.

You gasped in surprise as the hole in the ex-turk's chest was closing up on its own.

"It's healing itself." You were surprised but then again not much is known about Vincent Valentine so maybe this was normal.

"Well, now that we know that Vinnie is gonna be okay i'm gonna go take a nap." Yuffie yawned and went to the back of the moving WRO truck and fell asleep on the bench.

You were thinking about your past and how you lost your first lover Namixas. He was always there for you but then when he was asked by ShinRa to kill you he refused and that cost him his life. You hated ShinRa for that and always will.

You heard Vincent shift on the bench taking you away from your thoughts and your attention on him.

"Vincent, you okay?" You asked as he revealed his red eyes.

"Yeah." He said as he tried to sit up but you pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Valentine. Don't get up till you recover your strength." You said.

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"You don't remember?" You asked and Vincent shook his head.

"You were attacked by Rosso, but Yuffie saved you." you explained.

"I guess i'll have to thank Yuffie then." Vincent said.

"She's asleep right now. You'll have to thank Yuffie later." You chuckled.

"Where are we heading?" Vincent asked.

"Edge." You answered.

Vincent stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Keyx, why are you coming along?" Vincent asked.

"To kick some deepground ass!" You said causing Vincent to chuckle which is rare.

"You're always looking for a way to violent huh?" Vincent chuckled.

"Damn right." You had a big smirk right on your face.

"I thought you preferred to fight alone?" Vincent said.

"Well, I felt like joining in. You don't mind a little teamwork do you?" In honesty you just wanted to be near Vincent. You just wanted to fight by his side.

"Well then, I don't mind if you fight along with. All I ask for is that you don't get yourself killed." Vincent said.

"You don't have to worry about me Vincent." You said.

"I have to worry." Vincent said in his deep voice.

"What do you mean?" You were puzzled.

"You're always there for me Keyx; even when I don't want you around you're still there. I never truly appreciated it and I feel guilty for not doing so." Vincent looked into your eyes.

"What are you trying to say Vincent?" You asked not understanding the sudden change in Vincent.

Vincent stayed silent to what felt like a eternity to you. You waited for a response and you finally got it.

"We are the same, you and I. We both had loves that we both lost and we prefer to be alone so not to be close to anyone and feel the pain again. Yet, now here we are no longer alone. We have friends now that will fight by our side that will never turn us away when we need their help. And..." You never heard Vincent talk so much before and now you were waiting for him to finish what he had to say.

"And now we have found each other." Vincent said.

Your heart was racing so fast you swear that Vincent could hear it.

"Tell me, why are you saying all of this?" Your nerves were getting the best of you.

He sat up and placed his hand on your cheek. You were blushing bright red from the touch.

"I'm trying to say that i'm in love with you Keyx." Vincent said.

Your heart skipped a beat as he said this. He slowly stood up, his hand still on your cheek. His hand slid under your chin and pulled you closer to his face. The moment your lips touched the walls that surrounded you collapsed into rubble. The shield that protected you from being closer to others was no more. When you two pulled away from each other Vincent pulled you into a warm embrace.

"We have both been alone for too long." Vincent said.

"Yes, but not anymore." You whispered.


End file.
